


Flower Crown

by ItsAllCringe



Series: BoneBoys™ [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fake Teeth, Flower Crowns, Gifts, M/M, general weird shit, itty bitty mention of murder and hiding bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAllCringe/pseuds/ItsAllCringe
Summary: Kokichi receives a rather unconventional gift.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: BoneBoys™ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fic for others to see, so I apologize if it's not extremely well written. I haven't written anything outside of essays in a long time, and my writing tends to be rather unorganized. If you can excuse that, feel free to check it out!

“Saihara-kun”

“Yes?”

“...What is this?”

Saihara’s eager smile only brightens at the question. “A flower crown!” Oma doesn’t want to be the one to ruin the smile on his face, but he genuinely cannot help asking.

“If this is a flower crown, why are there teeth in it? _Human_ teeth?” He fears the answer, because he doesn’t want to know _where_ Saihara got the teeth. He doesn’t want Saihara to open his mouth and say he killed someone for them in the same casual way he told Oma he collected bones when he stumbled across the large box filled with meticulously cleaned and sorted bones of various animals in Saihara’s house.

Saihara’s smile drops and Kokichi thinks he feels his heart shatter. “Um… do you not like it? Was it too weird?” He scrambles to fix it- to reassure Saihara that a flower crown with human teeth in it is certainly _not_ too weird for him, he’s just worried about where the fucking teeth came from.

He knows if he needs to help Saihara to hide a body, he won’t hesitate. He _loves_ Saihara, and Oma knows he’ll do anything for him.

“No! Not at all! But, ah, where did the teeth come from…?” Relief washes over Oma as he watches the ever-present blush return to Saihara’s face, as well as his bright-as-the-sun-itself smile. “I found them online and I still have two whole bags of them! They’re super realistic, aren't they?? I was really worried they were real at first! I cut into one to check, and they’re all plastic, don't worry!”

Kokichi thinks he’s drowning in relief now. He doesn’t have to hide a body for Saihara. He doesn’t have to worry about getting caught or the teeth in his _beautiful_ flower crown rotting away and having to discreetly throw away the gift Saihara gave him. He knows deep down that Saihara is harmless, that his morbid hobbies don’t mean he’s actually dangerous. He only worries too much for his own good.

He delicately places the flower crown on his head. It’s light, fits perfectly, and Saihara made it well. It’s a weird gift, but his relationship with Saihara has been full of weird experiences. The quiet click of a camera catches his attention, and when he looks up, Saihara’s normally light pink blush has gone bright red from the embarrassment of getting caught.

He can’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanons for pregame Saihara are definitely on something. He has some weird hobbies but is (probably) rather harmless otherwise??? I certainly vibe with just about any pregame Saihara headcanon including 'weird yandere guy' and 'just cannot function socially'. Idk anyway this is really short but I'll probably write more about bone collecting Saihara in the future because I love him.


End file.
